A Love beyond Hope
by Lionmate
Summary: It seems that Tk has encountered a problem when he came for Christmas vacation to France, read and understand that not all things in a young mind can be as predictable based on their actions, even to himself


Whoohha, hello there respected readers! It has been quite a long time since I've been making stories here in fanfiction, and even longer since I made a story about digimon. Now I assure you, there are very good reasons as to why, some personal and others not so much. Regardless though, I've have come back for this one story at least, for the time being. I feel like I owe it to you even with all these 'issues' currently plaguing my life.

Yet, I can't promise much other than this first chapter for the time being, if you know me from my other stories in Avatar the Last Airbender, go to my profile I'll explain there about that other story you are waiting for update.

At any rate, here is my latest story, a digimon one no less, I was not expecting to come back here ever, and I'm quite shocked at myself. But hey, my mind works in mysterious ways you see, and when it does I can only transfer those ideas here for your enjoyment.

Now, as I just said I haven't made a digimon fic in quite a long time, so forgive me if I'm not up to date with all the stuff that's been going on here, if anything has hahaa! I don't know…

This here is a TK/Catherine, or Takerine or whatever you people call it, does it matter really? Anyway I like to make parings that are not necessarily popular but that are very probable because of what the show hinted simply because of that very reason, there are not very popular but are very probable based on the anime, and like everyone else here, I get frustrated that there aren't nearly enough of them or any other probable paring because people just don't make them, why that is, it's beyond me.

_Disclaimer:_ No sir, no madam, this respected writer does not own the characters that appear in this story or the show itself, just this small story here; I'm just borrowing the digimon universe for my and your amusement.

Thoughts will be in _Italics_, with '', and talking will be with "" there should be more as the story progresses and I'll let you know when but not yet.

_Note of notable notice:_ keep in mind that my knowledge of digimon was good enough back in the day, I was a digmon fan like all of you, but like some of you I have forgotten quite a lot from those days, so please, if I make a mistake on a name of a digimon or person, review my mistake or any other you see, I pride myself in my accuracy of canon. Also, I'm a casual writer, so I'm bound to make a mistake in my vocab or small sentence structure or something related, if so, ignore it, unless it's extremely noticeable and hinders the flow of the story, if that's the case, let me know immediately so I can make the proper corrections, thank you.

Also, all characters will speak in English or broken English so I don't have to translate everything they are saying.

Without further waste of time and idleness, let us begin!

* * *

><p><strong>December 23 5:35PM<strong>

Yellowish sunbathed sky breeze surfed and caressed the golden locks of a certain young man as he placed a first step onto the ground, taking in the scent of the atmosphere around him, it had been half a day since he felt the ground again, but it felt good to be there again.

France, _Bonjour!_

Now all he needed was a way out of the crowded airport entrance before they consumed him, he might be taller than the last time he was here, but the young man was still not tall enough to oversee above the entire mass of people walking about him.

"Now wer-ark!" he was shuffled like a deck of cards by someone from his left, then from his right, then back to his left and he dropped his luggage, almost falling on his bottom.

"Pardon monsieur" they would all say or "m'excuser" he wasn't completely sure, but he guessed that meant 'excuse me' he didn't know, he only spoke Japanese and English after all.

'_Great, that thing was really heavy'_ a mental grouch, but he nonetheless crouched and picked his rather big trunk that now laid forgotten on the nice caramel tiled floor. He shrugged, remembering that it would be this crowded this time of the year.

It was the 23rd of December, people were always hectic, getting ready for Christmas and making last minute gift arrangement. _'Wait' _the young man stopped trying to go against the current of people, like a salmon on an early spring river.

That particular realization shipped a shudder down his face all the way to his tail bone

'_gift'_ a smack to his forehead.

He had completely forgotten to buy his grandparents those, after all the trouble of coming here he was empty handed '_ahh great…'_

Now he had to go to the torment of buying them here, just a few days before Christmas without alerting them to his plight, the mall must look like a scene from World War II, except the French wouldn't be fighting the Germans but themselves! All for that last piece of merchandise sitting in the shelf.

What a nightmare, the young man rubbed his smacked temples in a feeble attempt to calm his mind from those troubled thoughts. If only things were easier, if only he had remembered. Times were not the same anymore for the young man, time changes some aspects of people as they grow, he guessed.

A sight escaped his lips.

Well it was inevitable now, might as well accept the fate and make the best of it, after all, at some point in his life when he was younger, that was all he thought of back then, when time didn't seem to matter much for him, when his friends could protect him and work as a team.

A shook of his head to clear the thoughts once again, the young man picked his hat from the ground and dusted his clothing, what a nice way to be greeted.

It took him a moment to realize that during his musings, most of the salmons, ahh people had lessened in numbers, having reached their destinations or reverted back inside to await their flight. So without a second thought, he made his way casually to the slide exit doors of the airport, feeling rather refreshed already at seeing the sun setting in the horizon already, behind the glass doors, giving it a certain unique radiance and even, importance. The young man always enjoyed the sun no matter at what estate it was at.

To him, it implicated all the great things in this world, despite the fact that it in itself was not a part of the world.

No, that beautiful beaming star was a symbol of life; a promise that everything would be fine if you just believed, in short, to him the sun was the single most significant symbol of hope.

He would know, he was the Child of Hope after all.

"TK!"

As soon as the young man, now being called TK, heard the familiar voice and call of his name, he noticed he had once again returned to his musings and that somehow, his feet had let him on the other side of the glass door to the outside of the entrance of the airport. He blinked, taking in his ambient, completely alone.

"TK! Zthere you arh! I was beginning to wonderr iff you were coming at all!" came the booming if not splendorous joking voice of an elder golden haired man to TK's right.

"Oh, sorry to keep you waiting grandpa, the flight was delayed an hour and I forgot to call you" TK scratched his hair apologetically while looking at him, but that was only half the truth, he hadn't called because he had other things in mind when he was waiting for his flight in Tokyo, he didn't know why or how, but ever since then he was feeling a little sick and it was distracting to say the least, it was like something had gotten into his gut as he was waiting to get on flight.

"Ahahaaha! No need to apologize TK, your brothzer called me just in case you had for-gotten." Said the elder man, whose name was Michel, as he patted him in the back, since his grandson was now far too tall to be patted on the head.

"Right…" Matt had droved him to the airport since TK's ride was unavailable for the time being thanks to a certain goggle headed hot head.

"So, let us go TK, the day is already coming to an end and your grandmothzer haz a delicious surprise fo us" beamed Michel jovially pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah sure grandpa…" TK said distractedly as they walked to a very special ride home.

"Doun't look so down TK, don't you like zpending Christmas with your grampapa and grandmothzer?" Michel pretended to look disappointed at his grandson, pointing at himself incredulously.

"N-no grandpa, that's not it at all! I'm just a little tired from the flight that's all" In truth, TK was a little worn out by the five hour flight _'Man, riding on Imperialdramon certainly made it look easier, and it took less time too'_ It wasn't the first time he visited his grandparent in France since then, but he would always remind himself of the difference in speed between the high powered digimon and a regular jet.

Michel rubbed his chin thoughtful for a moment "ahh thzen forgive me, I forgot how tired one can get from a flight" then added as they arrived to his prized motorcycle "How about next yearr vwe instead go to Japan, I haven't seen my daughterr in sume time now, ohh but vwere haz my head gone off too, look at you TK!"

Michel stopped himself in contemplation, sizing up his youngest grandson, taking his time admiring him.

TK was a good size for his twenty year old body, almost reaching his grandfather's grand size of six feet tall actually, brought shoulders; his hair had grown down to just above the base of his neck, a few coils of unruly golden hair hanged just above his eyes, which remained their soft blue color. The years had ended up giving his old round eyes, which some called 'cute' (*cough* Kari *cough*) to more slit linear eyes, thus his eyeballs were less visible now. With little to almost none existing baby face on his face, he had high cheekbones, a rather tanned skin color from all those basketball practice session outdoors he now had time to do with everything good and well in both worlds. And of course, he no longer had a circular chin, now with more of a stub, his chin had hardened to a more square figure, his mother always teased his developing face as he grew, holding his chin around her palm as tears streamed down her face ("Oh my TK, look at you, you've grown, my baby!")

No TK was no boy anymore, he had long ago matured in mind easily at least four or five years because of the happenings of his earlier childhood pertaining to the digital world, now all was complete with his physical body caching up to him, TK was and looked every bit a man.

"Vwhy, you arren't my boy anymore! You arh a man!" Michel shouted for all to hear, as if waiting for congratulation from pass biers.

TK had to retain a headache from the loud noise, winching physically at how loud his grandpa could be. "Yeah grandpa, we all gotta grow sometime you know" he said hoping this would end soon.

"You look every bit your grandpapa did vwhen I vwas your age! Vwhy, I could say I am ztarin at my pastz self! How marvelous!" and there he went again, with his jovial rant. So TK put a stop to it before it got out of hand, he knew just how to too.

"Err hey grandpa; didn't you say grandma had dinner waiting?" At this Michel instantly stopped and a twinkle appeared in his left eyed.

"OF COURRZE, vwe mustn't keep herr vwaiting, she will be verry upset iff vwe don't arrive for it, let us go TK!"

And with that they climbed onto Michel's motorcycle and were soon headed for the nice house his grandparents owned here in Paris. The pit of his stomach still felt abnormally different though, sickening, was he caching a cold or something? He didn't know, but if intuition still served him right after all these years of no practice, something was wrong, something seemed to change.

* * *

><p><strong>December 23 6:44 PM<strong>

As day turned to night in the old city of Paris, its inhabitants started to recede back into their residents, the day coming to a close. The lights in the Eiffel Tower beamed to life as did the street lamps around it, and the city.

Surprisingly enough, the snow hadn't started to show itself yet, perhaps to the advantage of some of the people that had to make their way home by walking, specially for those who just lost their ride.

"Taxi! No, vwait fog mii!" the sudden change in the ever lingering night sky breeze swooshed passed by the person practically screaming for a taxi ride, leaves swirling around the petite figure as she made to cover her face from the sudden gust of wind around her that the car made as it passed.

She coughed a little and rubbed her closed eyelids before opening them cautiously and gazing around to stare at the rear end of the yellow colored car, slowly fading into the brightly colored streets.

She sighted in defeat and looked down at the floor, sluggardly resting her hands on her knees for a moment to catch her breath. Her vision went blurry for a second as she inhaled too much air at once, brain pounding a little in her head.

Another taxi had just left her hanging, how was she supposed to get home if all of them kept doing this to her?

It was the night before Christmas Eve, she understood that, and everyone was rushing to get home for a well deserved vacation, she had hoped to get out of work early so she could catch a cab before they all went off for holidays, running around the block near her business building for the past fifteen minutes trying to get a ride, but with no luck.

Once again she sighted as she straitened herself back up, tired eyes staring longingly at the fading eve and dawning night.

There didn't seem to be any more cabs around, and there was no way she was walking all the way to the Arc de Triomphe rotunda to get a ride home.

Seeing no other soul around, her co-workers had left a while ago, she started her lone trek home, hoping against hope that somehow a stray cab or even a bus might drive about her, long enough for her to make another attempt to get a ride.

"Oui, at least zther night itz beutifull" the girl said to herself as she stared at the general direction of the Eiffel tower, now beaming with all sorts of colored lights.

She was not meeting with her family until tomorrow at her parent's house because she had work today and didn't want to lose her new job just because she refused to go, even if was Christmas time.

She thought she would at least still have time to catch a taxi home, but how wrong she was.

"Grand, zthat iz zthe last time yo do thiz without thinking it through Catherine" the young woman, called Catherine said to herself with a simple smile and closed eye lids, as she quietly walked along a deserted sidewalk, despite her situation.

She reached into her bag of supplies she was carrying realizing she could still call some of her friends to pick her up if she asked nicely. _'Aha!Zthere yo arr'_

Fetching her cell phone, Catherine hastily dialed the correct numbers and held up her hand to her ear, hearing the beeping of the dialing call.

That was when a completely different beeping made itself known in her bag. Catherine was startled for a second and jumped at the sound she never thought she would hear again.

Another beep, and this time her bag stared to glow a bright white along with the beep, Catherine's round eyes widened in astounded surprise as she looked at her bag, realizing immediately what it was.

"allo?"

But Catherine was not listening to her friend in the other line, she was just staring at her bag making that _unmistakable_ beeping and glowing she ever so often was associated with until almost seven years ago. Those very same traits that signaled her that a _Digimon_ was nearby.

She gasped loudly at the thought.

"Catherine, iz that you?"

Finally caching herself, the young woman shook herself off her stupor, still, however, looking at her bag.

"Ahh sowry Isabelle, I'll call yo laterr, something haz come up" and with that she hastily shot the phone down despite the rapid complain from her friend.

In a single sweep, she grabbed the item making the commotion and looked intently at its tiny screen, as if to reassure herself she wasn't dreaming.

A few seconds passed and she realized that the blinking dot on her devise was real, and that it was actually telling her that, indeed, there was a digimon close to her position.

Catherine held her other hand to her mouth to subdue another gasp that threatened to escape her lips, could it actually be a digimon, or was it just malfunctioning? She didn't know, after all it was the first time her digivise had turned on since Floramon and the rest of the digidestine's digimon went back into the digital world.

She looked up at the scenery in front of her, down the streets into Seine River and saw the last flicker of white light vanish into the night, as if it weren't ever there a few seconds ago.

The girl frowned a little and put her phone away back in her bag, looking at the spot were the light once was she took haste to that general direction, digivise in hand.

Once again, hoping against hope that she would arrive in time.

* * *

><p><strong>December 23 6:52PM<strong>

The Pont Alexandre III stood proudly as one of the iconic turn of the 19th century engineering marvels of Paris, designed as a hybrid that signified both unity and beauty. Simply set as a reminder to all Frenchmen and women of the greatness that was France, a greatness that seemed thwarted by a misty smoke that appeared to manifest itself from the nothingness that was the cool winter's breeze.

Perhaps in simple coincidence, the flash emanated from the source of the mist seemed to have come and gone in just seconds after the mist, multiple shadowy figures seemed to scatter about the magnificent bridge into the nightly lit streets.

A small bluish colored bat-like creature with cat eyes fell face first into the streets as he manifested himself in the mist of all.

"DemiDevimon! Don't dottle you fool, we have work to do!" shouted a particularly irritated if not cruel female voice to the small creature now called DemiDevimon.

"Ouch Ouch Ouch! That hurt a lot you know, my beautiful face!" DemiDevimon squealed in obvious pain as it got up, scrunching his souring forehead and closing his eyes, not a second later trying to nurse his face, rather pointlessly, with its equally battered left wing.

The female sight escaped the owner's lips in obvious aggravation, calming herself for a second before something in her would decide to end the little demon's pathetic existence once and for all.

She watched him squirm a little in his despair before coming to the conclusion that even he had the skill necessary for their mission to succeed. In fact, the little demon was best suited for a specific line of work that was, indeed, crucial to them at the moment.

She kicked him from behind and he flew a few feet in the air before harshly landing, once again, face first.

"Get up fool!"

"Arhhhh, what was that for damnit! Now I'm ruined!"

"Shut up you insignificant parasite! Before I decide to finish you off once and for all" said the female one of the two.

DemiDevimon made to get up slowly with its two clawed feet about to retort back but decided against it when he reminded himself that she was far stronger that he was, and would probably do it out of pure temper.

"Alright alright, just give me a second here to catch my breath"

She huffed in arrogance and looked at him with narrower eyes, signaling her discontent.

DemiDevimon dusted himself off with his wings and sighted a bit, why did he have to land on his face? It was the most beautiful part of his most perfect body.

He glanced around to take in his surroundings first, getting a first impression of the place "Man what an ugly place this is! Why did we have to come here" complained the small monster.

The other of the two looked around too finding the place uninteresting and rather different than the digital world was, there was nothing about this place she liked either.

"The Child of Hope is here as well as _him_, this is were he took him" she looked back at him

The little creature cringed at the mention of them, now everything seemed to click for him; the plan was ready to be executed faster than he had anticipated.

He soon fallowed with a smile and a snicker "I bet you'll be happy to see him again wont you?"

The red eyes of his counterpart widened for a split of a second before glaring at the monster once again, she was about to answer when a fiendish looking digimon jumped at her side from out of nowhere and started to speak "we have found and cleared a place to settle in"

"Excellent, now all we need is a source of power and we'll be complete"

"Should I tell the others?"

With a swift commanding swing of her arm, the female replied "Yes, go tell them immediately Vilemon"

"Yes ma'am!" the digimon called Vilemon saluted her and quickly took into the skies, heading towards a rather big building in the distance that resembled a palace, dispersing some of the remaining mist from the two digimon who stood overlooking it's retreating form.

The now fully visible tall female figure glanced back at DemiDevimon "Well? What are you waiting for? Get going already!" she shouted.

"We need a full report on the whereabouts of-" but she never got to finish her speech for the very same digimon she was talking too started shouting alarmingly.

"Hey look! There's a human behind you!"

The tall female turned around to face the intruder, fully expecting to have her way with them.

"Well well, what do we have here, it's been a while since I've seen your kind" she replied in a viscously cheery way, a smirk evidently growing in her features as she spotted the small figure a ways ahead of her, already savoring the countless things she could do to this human.

The human they were now referring to stepped out of the corner of the bridge she was peaking out at their conversation, fully aware that they spotted her.

DemiDevimon's sadistic smirk left as soon as he spotted the glowing devise in her hand, he cowered behind his female companion's feet instantly.

"Wait! She's got one of those digivises! She's a digidestined!" he clutched his eyelids tight knowing exactly what that meant.

For her part, the female figure took a small glance at the girl's hand and knew what he was talking about, and yet spotted no digimon partner near her.

"A digidestine?" she glared intently at her "I see, this should be interesting"

For her part, the human girl stoop up from her hiding spot behind the bridge's column. She had hope that they wouldnt spot her so she could get information as to why these digimon, who judging by what they were saying, were not here for a Christmas vacation.

DemiDevimon continued to clutch his eyelids, fearing her digivise "We better get out of here before she calls on her digimon!"

"No!" said the comanding of the two with another sharp arm snap into the air, as if to end any further discussion on the subject.

"She doesn't seen to have anyone with her" the snicker in her mouth started to slide its way back into her face "this one's a stray"

The young woman looked back at the tall digimon, who seemed to be covered in a skin tight black leather jumpsuit, with a few rips and patches about it, which oddly enough seemed almost intentional. She had semi-rusted large chain wrapped around her right arm, and a sickeningly looking red claw on her left.

She inspected her closely even, there was a skull insignia on her right breast plate.

This digimon was definitely not a vaccine type.

Her eyes averted as she started to speak again "Are you finished examining my body human?" she interrupted.

The dark digimon then extended her arms to her sides before she pointed a claw at the young woman "I am LadyDevimon, and you human, are dead"

A surprised gasp escaped the young woman's mouth and her eyes widened, as she realized she was in danger.

_Darkness Spear_!

The digimon's left arm extended in the blink of an eye, and the young woman, who had missed the taxi home earlier, saw nothing but a flash of white while she cried in horror.

'_Help me!'_

* * *

><p>Well so there you go, sorry for the nice cliff hanger but I'm an expert at that, couldn't resist, hahaha! Don't hit me!<p>

Anyways, please review your thoughts and criticisms, mind you though lets all be civilized now, only constructive criticism. If your an adult, act like one, if your a child, be respectful, if your a troll, you'll be ignored.

REMEMBER, I always if not most of the time try to keep to canon as close as possible, I like to create the sense as if you were watching a side story from the anime, sort of like the untold story of X character and such, I try to make my story feel like your watching the show itself, because I love all of them and I don't want to rob them or us of that old feeling, that old childish joy that we used to feel every time we turned on the tv and a smile would creep under our nostrils, without us realizing it, we would be smiling and our hearts would bloat out our throat with happiness. That's the feeling of familiarity and comfort, of warm and nice.

That's why I want your feedback, I want to know if you can imagine with easy as you read, if you can see like we used to see. So that I can make the experience better, for all of us!

One more thing, if you are waiting for an update regarding my Avatar fanfiction, please read my profile for an explanation about that, thanks and cheers.


End file.
